ABSTRACT: ADMINISTRATIVE CORE This application responds to RFA-CA-20-001 and will establish a HIV-Associated Malignancy Research Center in the U.S. and Low- and Middle-Income Countries (LMIC) named the UNC-Malawi-South Africa Cancer Consortium (UMSACC). This is a collaborative research center between sites in the USA, Malawi, and South Africa and builds upon strong prior collaborations. The Administrative Core is led by a team of leaders who also serve as multiple PIs for the overall U54 application. These include Dr. Blossom Damania (USA), Dr. Sam Phiri, (Malawi), Dr. Paul Ruff (South Africa), Dr. Carla Chibwesha, (USA and South Africa), Dr. Yuri Fedoriw (USA), and Dr. Dirk Dittmer (USA). The Administrative Core is supported by strong administrative units at all UMSACC participating institutions in the USA, Malawi, and South Africa. The Administrative Core will coordinate and manage the individual components, including projects and cores, of the consortium. The Administrative Core will assist with operational and budgetary aspects, including submission of progress reports, communication among consortium partners, local stakeholders, and the NCI. The Administrative Core will initiate and conduct activities that enhance collaborations among partners in the USA, Malawi, and South Africa, as well as partners and consortia in other sub-Saharan African countries. These activities will focus on research and training related to HIV-associated malignancies at UNC Chapel Hill, USA; Lighthouse Trust, Malawi; UNC Project-Malawi; Kamuzu Central Hospital, Malawi; University of Witwatersrand, South Africa; and Stellenbosch University, South Africa. The Administrative Core will also assemble an External Advisory Board and a Scientific Advisory Board, and coordinate UMSACC participation in annual NCI consortia Meetings. Thus, in summary, the Administrative Core will oversee operation, coordination, management, evaluation of projects and cores, and collaborations of the consortium.